earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Old Chile
English= |image1 = |image2 = |image3 = Click to zoom This map is not 100% accurate and may contain errors |full_name = Reino de Chile The Chile Realm |national_anthem = |name_in_towny = Chile |motto = ¡Por la Razón, o la fuerza de la razón! By Right or Might of right!|n_list_page = 5 |capital_city = Concepcion |largest_city = Santiago |oldest_city = Concepcion |leader = * 78Kei (King) * 78Coryx (Queen) |chancellors = * CRISTUL12 * JonnyGrunge * UsagiTrancy 八 * LightTHC * 78Mix 八 * Varaga_Maqui * 78DasXtiN 八 * thegamer3737 * TawsHunter23 |political_system = Parliamental monarchy |economic_system = Capitalism |official_language = (Main) |official_religion = Secular State |past_leaders = Marcelo_Dorelli |past_capitals = Valparaíso |established = 28th of January 2019 |prime_minister = No Prime Minister on this government system |army_size = Classified |dominions= Nueva Argentina }}Chile, 'officially The Chile Realm (Spanish: ''El Reino de Chile) is a South American nation located in the Southern Cone. Chile was founded in '''January 28th, 2019 by Marcelo_Dorelli who sold it to Keizap78. All the citizens are spanish speakers. Description Chile itself borders the nations of Peru-Bolivia, Santa Fe, Argentina and Patagonia. The capital is Concepcion and the main cities are Santiago and Chiloé. In total, the nation has 21 cities and 73 residents. History '' Chile in the Decline Era '(Jan 01 - Feb 01) ''The Dorelli Conflict and chile foundation'' The founders of Chile, Lord Cristul and his excellency and his excelency Keizap78 were part of the Kingdom of La Plata until '''January 28th, 2019. That day, the brother of the actual leader of Greenland, Marcelo_Dorelli, created a new nation on the coast of the actual Metropolitan region called Chile with its capital settled on Valparaiso, creating a high tension between the governors of the Chilean province of La Plata. This situation provoked a polarization of ideologies between Keizap78 and CRISTUL12, the first one already had a plan for a nation called TCE (The Chilean Empire) that would control all of the Chilean land that the real life Chile managed and even more, but CRISTUL12 didn't want to leave La Plata because that would decentralize the Argentine government. As time passed by, the situation got increasingly tense with Dorelli due to the numerous attempts to convince him to sell his nation, in which he kept saying that that he had a lot of big plans for Chile. Until January 30, thanks to the intervention of the king of Argentina, an agreement was reached. Dorelli acceded to leave Chile and make Greenland if he got paid the same amount of money he had to pay to make the nation (512). The Chilean governors started to collect gold. The governors and citizens of La Plata didn't hesitate to participate and help collecting: *'264 gold' collected by Keizap78 *'200 gold' collected by CRISTUL12 and *'the rest' was collected by the citizens of La Plata Finally, in the night of January 31st, 2019, under supervision of the server moderator SoyGalletita, the user Keizap78 bought the invader nation, where he was proclaimed the king of Chile, a position which he is to this day. '' Chile in the Crepuscular Era '(Feb - Apr 11th) WIP '' Chile in the Flooding Era (Apr 11th - Present)'' * In '''July, many Argentina citizens started migrating to Chile as their nation fell to inactivity. * In August, some of the Argentinian cities returned to Argentina Nation. * In October 4th, Keizap78 destroyed the Chilean-Argentine nether hub as result of a large amount of griefs. * In October 25th, the town of Resistencia joined Chile. * In October 26th, the Chile/Argentina discord server became the Chilean Argentine Union, and Chilean people created the Chile EMC discord server. * In November 15th, the nation of Chile became a Realm with 17 towns and 60 citizens. Military Chilean army is composed of their citizens, which have good armor and lots of potions to fight. Chile always tries to stay in peace with other nations and tries to be apart of nearby conflicts. The latest conflict they participated in was the Viedma Conflict, in late August 2019. Notable buildings Huascar.png|Monitor Huáscar|linktext=Talcahuano (Concepción) Catacumbas_felipecamiroaga.png|Camiroaga's Catacombs|linktext=Juan Fernandez Volcan_osorno.png |Osorno's Volcano|linktext=Osorno (Puerto Montt) Plaza_santiago.png |Santiago's town square|linktext=Santiago Iglesia_chiloe.png | Chiloe's church|linktext=Chiloe Towns In italic, Argentinian towns that are in Chile. Updated 2019 12/07. Date: YEAR MM/DD Chile activity Chile is well known for their great buildings. Half of the population has a good knowledge about building. At least 7 Chilean residents are online every day, making it one of the most if not the most active nation in South America. |-| Spanish= |image1 = |full_name = El Reino de Chile |national_anthem = |name_in_towny = Chile |motto = ¡Por la Razón, o la fuerza de la razón! |n_list_page = 6 |capital_city = Concepcion |largest_city = Santiago |oldest_city = Concepcion |leader = * 78Kei (Emperador) * 78Coryx (Emperatriz) |chancellors = * CRISTUL12 * JonnyGrunge * UsagiTrancy 八 * LightTHC * 78Mix 八 * Varaga_Maqui * 78DasXtiN 八 * thegamer3737 * TawsHunter23 |political_system = Monarquía Parlamentaria |economic_system = Capitalismo |official_language = (Principal) |official_religion = Estado Secular |past_leaders = Marcelo_Dorelli |past_capitals = Valparaíso |image2 = |image3 = Clickea para aumentar Este mapa no es 100% preciso y puede contener errores |established = 28 de Enero 2019 |prime_minister = No hay primer ministro en esta forma de gobierno |army_size = Clasificado |dominions= Nueva Argentina }}Chile, 'oficialmente El Reino de Chile (English: ''The Chile Realm) es una nación sudamericana ubicada en el Cono sur. Chile fue fundado el '''28 de Enero de 2019 por Marcelo_Dorelli quien se lo vendió a Keizap78. Descripción Chile, como tal, tiene como países vecinos las naciones de Peru-Bolivia, Nueva Argentina (Santa Fé), Argentina y Patagonia, siendo Nueva Argentina, un virreinato del reino chileno. La capital es la ciudad de Concepcion y las ciudades principales son Santiago y Chiloé en Chile, y Córdoba y Rosario en Santa Fé. En total, el reino tiene 28 ciudades y más de 70 ciudadanos mayoritariamente hispanohablantes. Historia '' Chile en la Decline Era '(Ene 01 - Feb 01) ''El conflicto Dorelli y la fundación de Chile'' Los fundadores de Chile, Lord CRISTUL12 y su excelentísima majestad Keizap78 eran parte del Reino de la Plata hasta el '''28 de Enero de 2019. Ese día, el hermano del actual líder de Groenlandia, Marcelo_Dorelli, creó una nueva nación en las costas de la actual Región Metropolitana llamada Chile con su capital situada en Valparaíso, generando una alta tensión entre los gobernadores de la provincia Chilena de La Plata. Ésta situación provocó una polarización de ideologías entre Keizap78 y CRISTUL12, el primero ya tenía un proyecto de nación llamada TCE (The Chilean Empire), que abarcaría todo el territorio chileno en la vida real y más, mientras que, CRISTUL12 por su parte, no quería irse de La Plata debido a que descentralizaría el gobierno rioplatense. Mientras más avanzaban las horas, más se agravaba la situación con Dorelli debido a numerosos intentos de convencerlo de vender la nación, el cual seguía respondiendo que tenía grandes proyectos en el territorio chileno. Hasta que el 30 de Enero, gracias a intervención del rey de Argentina, se llegó a un acuerdo. Dorelli había accedido a irse de Chile y fundar Groenlandia siempre y cuando le pagasen el mismo valor con el que creó la nación. Los gobernadores chilenos iniciaron una collecta de oro en la que los ciudadanos y gobernadores de La Plata no dudaron en colaborar, recaudando: *'264g' por parte de Keizap78 *'200g' por parte de CRISTUL12 y *Los restantes por parte de la población rioplatense. Finalmente, en la noche del 31 de enero del año 2019, bajo supervisión del Moderador SoyGalletita, el usuario Keizap78 compró la nación invasora por 512 de Oro, proclamándose como el rey de Chile hasta el día de hoy. Luego de todo lo ocurrido, a CRISTUL12 no le quedó más remedio que conformarse con ser el canciller de la nación y transformarse en uno de los pilares en la toma de decisiones del poder legislativo. '' Chile en la Crepuscular Era '(Feb - 11 Abr) WIP '' Chile en la Flooding Era (Abr 11 - Presente)'' * In '''July, many Argentina citizens started to move to Chile as this nation became inactive. * In August, some of the argentinian cities returned to Argentina Nation. * In October 4th, Keizap78 destroyed the Chilean-Argentine nether hub as result of a large amount of griefs. * In October 25th, the town of Resistencia joined Chile. * In October 26th, the Chile/Argentina discord server became the Chilean Argentine Union, and chilean people created the Chile EMC discord server. * In November 15th, the nation of Chile became a Realm with 17 towns and 60 chilean people. Military Chilean army is composed of their citizens, which get good armors and lots of potions to fight. Chile always tries to stay in peace with other nations and tries to be apart of nearby conflicts. The latest conflict they participated in was the Viedma Conflict, in late August 2019. Notable buildings Huascar.png|Monitor Huáscar|linktext=Talcahuano (Concepción) Catacumbas_felipecamiroaga.png|Catacumbas de Camiroaga|linktext=Juan Fernandez Volcan_osorno.png |Volcán de Osorno|linktext=Osorno (Puerto Montt) Plaza_santiago.png |Plaza de Armas|linktext=Santiago Iglesia_chiloe.png | Iglesia de Chiloé| Linktext=Chiloe Towns En cursiva, ciudades argentinas que se encuentran en posesión de Chile. Actualizado 2019 12/07. Fecha: AÑO MM/DD Chile activity Chile is well known for their great buildings, the half of the population has a good knowledge about building. At least 7 Chile inhabitants are online every day, making it one of the most active nations in South America. Category:South America Category:Past Nations